


Prompt - Phasma; hemet

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: She earned her armour.





	

Every day, she cleaned that armour. Every morning she rose two hours before reveille to polish her armour till it gleamed. 

Because it had to gleam. She had earned that gleam. 

Captain was her official title but her true position was greater than that. Greater than any trooper in the order. She could lay down the armour, become an officer, a general. If she wanted to. 

But she didn’t. 

This. This what who she was. 

The pinnacle of combat command. 

The first trooper of the First Order. 

And she had earned this – tooth and claw. Ruthless sacrifice and unwavering will. 

This place was hers. 

And while her armour gleamed, no other would ever forget it.


End file.
